


生日快乐

by vvesper



Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 11:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20873120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvesper/pseuds/vvesper





	生日快乐

架空设定，我也懒得想是架空哪个设定了，那就，弄成月是警察，L还是侦探吧，至于为啥他俩为啥住在一起，那就是当为了搜查吧，好早以前写的文，那时候就想写个abo肉，现在补了补弄成贺文吧。生日快乐~~月~  
夜晚降临，满月随着夜幕的拉开而从云朵中慢慢展示他的全脸。房间内，窗户下，床上，月却因某个难以企口的原因，本来纯白的身体染上一片片潮红，汗水不断从全身的汗腺分泌出来，而那个同样令他难以启齿的地方，产生了透明的黏腻的液体，而下身也明显的鼓起，他很清楚的知道，自己发情了，记得上次发情期，还是17岁，距离现今已有8年之久，月规律的服用他从正规渠道所购买的抑制剂。却不曾料想到，抑制剂会失效，月现今无暇思考为什么抑制剂会失效，如今，他只希望，马上解决掉这个欲望，情热像火一样遍及他的全身，不管是下身前端，还是身后的花穴，都极其需要被人抚慰，想被温暖的物体贯穿。占有，想被插入直到前端高潮。胸前的红缨，想被玩弄。不管是平日里理智的月不会想到的任何问题现在他都想到了，可恶，到底该怎么解决，如果发情期期间，没有得到任何解决的话，会持续发情。如今的月，只好搅动着他柔嫩的内壁。企图得到一些缓解，可能是没经验的缘故吧，越玩弄自己的后方，自己对alpha的渴求就更强烈。照这样下去，明天的话，大家都会知道自己是omega的事实吧，毕竟npa的各位基本都是alpha。随着持续的发情，月感觉自己似乎无法正确的找清思路了。他甚至冒出了，谁能来拯救我的想法。在理智的他看来，肯定会是毫无意义的想法，然而却也在此刻产生了。  
正在被情热折磨之际，门口却传来了敲门声，这敲门声来的让他烦躁，以他的状态，根本无法正常行动，更别说是应门了。在连续几次敲门，无人应答后，对方似乎有点不太耐烦了，咔嚓。传来一阵拉开房门的声音，月尽管沦陷在情热中，却也尚存一丝注意力。他只觉得这辈子建立的骄傲全得毁在这狼狈的一刻了，只能尽力用被子捂住自己的丑态。那人行走步态相当懒散，走路发出的声音也是一哒一哒的，毫无疑问，是龙崎那家伙。  
月完全忘了一件重要的事，他目前，就住在龙崎家中。更加重要的事，龙崎的性别也是alpha，尽管他的信息素气味并不很大，不容易让人发觉，但是在拥有敏锐观察力的月眼里，答案显而易见。同时，omega也总是对alpha的信息素格外敏感。  
“什、什么事？”月的声音已无法连贯在一起，情热让他无法很好组织语言，如果是在平时月根本不会那么随意。  
“夜神的话，说的真是没头没尾。”  
“我身体不太舒服，如果有什么重要的事，请明天再谈好么。”  
“嗯，这点倒是看的出来，只是月看起来很需要我帮助。”  
这句话的隐藏台词显而易见，龙崎显然已经发现他是个omega的事实，月只觉得羞恼又愤恨。  
“没有，请你出去。”月依旧想占有言语上的主导权。  
“你的身体可不是这样说的。”  
然后，龙崎不再倚靠在门边，走到落地窗旁的月的床边，自顾自的坐在床上。  
“你不觉得你的行为很无礼吗？”月处在弱势的地位。  
龙崎摸了摸月布满红潮的脸，“夜神你似乎发烧了，是么？。”  
月只觉得更烦躁了，如果他有往常的力气的话，一定会用拳头解决这个问题。对这个人，道理是完全行不通的。  
“与你无关吧。”  
“还在硬撑么，没关系么，没有我的帮助的话，明天大家都会发现你是omega。”龙崎念及此，特意把omega念高了一个音调。  
“没有标记的话。不会对omega有任何影响。”  
“如果龙崎你有需求的话，为什么不去找别人呢。”  
“夜神说反了吧。都这样子了，还不示弱。真的很有你的风格。”  
接下来是短暂的沉默，月只觉得龙崎又要搞出其他乱七八糟的事。  
果不其然——  
一边胸前的红缨，传来一阵冰凉的触感，对方的手正在月胸前画圈，突然，对方一阵揉捏，月只觉得电流流经了那里，后穴也因此似乎更加湿了，这是月从未体验过的快感。  
“这可不是拼嘴上功夫的时候呢，请把你交给我吧，月。”  
居然叫了月…么…一直以来，龙崎几乎都称呼他为夜神。月加敬称，也算常见。  
真是前所未闻…  
月在思考了几条可能得路线后，只觉得这是相对来说最好的方法，尽管从情感上看来，很糟糕。  
月不说话，只是也没有表达出像之前抗拒的态度。龙崎知道他已默许，于是继续了动作。  
首先是胸前，由于之前另外一粒红缨还没有抚慰到，于是龙崎转而玩弄起那一侧的乳尖，认真的样子让月感到很惊讶。  
龙崎的手指很灵活，每至一处，就传来一阵不同于往常的快感。当然，月自慰的次数也确实少到有些奇怪。  
月的气息相当混乱，一阵阵的快感让他前身勃起更快，后穴也湿的更厉害了，他无奈的发出一阵阵喘息，有些想发出呻吟的欲望。可是理智告诉他这会让他在龙崎面前显示出更加弱势的一面，以及，他也不希望像其他omega这样沉沦于alpha的攻势下。  
在玩弄红缨的同时，龙崎俯至月的胸前，开始亲吻月的颈部，留下一道道红痕，舔弄他泛红的耳朵，灵敏的舌尖模仿性交的状态，不断在他的耳垂上徘徊，快感电流就这样从耳朵传到大脑，月仍然是喘息的厉害，经过龙崎这一抚慰，他的呼吸更急促了。龙崎似乎对月的状态很满意，于是继续亲吻起月的上半身，月突然觉得龙崎是不是故意的，omega即使不用那么麻烦的前戏也能很快高潮，自己和龙崎不属于恋人的关系，更加不用这样弄了。月只想快点结束这漫长的过程，而且不是。获得高潮，就好了么。  
龙崎似乎看出了月的不耐烦，于是轻佻的说道“月好像很心急呢，不过发情期可是会持续3天的哦，所以还是慢慢来比较好。”月对对方的说明无法否定，却也不愿示弱，“”只好继续感受着对方带来的磨人的快感。  
龙崎扒开月的衬衫，月的身体很迷人，四肢肌肉匀称没有多余的赘肉，却也可能是omega的原因，皮肤的雪白和L的苍白不同，相当具有诱惑力。而这具身体，也因alpha的存在而留下一道道红痕，就像洁白的画上染上了绮丽的颜色，格外动人。  
龙崎打量着他的身体，如同欣赏壁画一般，月能看出他在想什么，只觉得相当恶心又再次催促他不要做无谓的动作。  
“看来月真的对自己的魅力没什么自觉。”  
“啧”无视龙崎的对话，月在此刻相当难受，后穴迟迟得不到满足，alpha拖泥带水的在说废话，月只觉得焦躁异常。  
好像快点被充满，心里的某个声音再说。那是来自omega本能的自己。  
“月真的很心急，那我就不客气了。”  
与此同时，月注意到，他停下手中的动作，慢慢站起身来，解开了他的外衣及内裤，在解开内裤的那一瞬间，粗长的性器露了出来，月本以为龙崎不是容易勃起的类型，没想到现实正好相反。龙崎的下身正高高昂起，这让月产生了脸红心跳的（错觉？）  
“我也克制不住了，虽然从耐力角度来说，一般情况下我是相当强的。”  
“可是。”他停顿了一下，又继续云淡风轻的吐露到“面对你我就不行了。”  
这家伙在说什么，难道真的对自己有意思么？嗯，说不定是为了麻痹自己的某种手段。这种可能性，高达90％，月没注意到他连思维模式似乎也龙崎传染了。  
月无言，只是静默的等着他的下一步动作，尽管他渴望  
龙崎的物事渴望的不得了，然而只要他尚存一丝理智，他便不会主动求欢。想着这些，他不禁挑了挑眉。  
静默的时间似乎过的相当长，月只觉得时间似乎停滞了，龙崎，只是对着他的脸，面无表情，毫无下一步动作的欲望，最终还是月打破了这尴尬的场面。  
月数着手指都能算出龙崎在想着什么东西，对手比自己想象的还要难对付。没有任何其他方案，唯一的可行的方案即是自己开口。  
“怎么了。”月假装什么不知道，疑惑道。  
“月似乎忘记了自己的情况呢。”龙崎的声音毫无波动，完全看不出他有想要月的欲望。  
“月真的需要我的话，麻烦亲口说出来好么？拜托了呢，夜神”月看到龙崎面无表情的脸，一阵火大，仅仅是为了欲望，就要如此卑微，从来没有人，敢这么对他说话，然而眼前的状况由不得他的高傲。他只能敷衍的应答道“请给我，龙崎。”  
“诶？”龙崎露出了少见的得意的表情，有点类似孩子在做恶作剧的样子，相当孩子气。可是这样也不能满足他。于是他假装没听到的样子，把掌心移动到耳旁，眼神无辜。“麻烦月再说一遍哦。”  
龙崎低沉的声音一阵一阵的击打月心中的底线，然而他仍然无从选择，只能乖乖就范“请给我，龙崎。”月在念出龙崎这三个音节时，特意训读，月即使在处于下风时，也不忘适时的回击。这回击却也像隔靴挠痒一样，丝毫不能改变受屈辱的事实。  
龙崎在收到回应后，没有其他的话要说，只是在用行动表明自己的内心。月能感觉到后穴被对方手指入侵的一阵阵快感，不过还远远不够，空虚的后穴，需要被某样东西填满。  
“嗯…看来月并不需要润滑，果然是omega的身体啊，流出的东西相当多呢。”龙崎自言自语，完全没顾及到月到底怎么想，月能觉察到，龙崎在这件事上想要占据完完全全的主导地位。而他确实也做到了，月头一次产生了自己如此无能的错觉。  
“不要分心哦。”龙崎这么说着，把手指从后穴抽出，将侧躺着的月一旁的大腿拉开。使其然后把硬的发涨的茎体嵌入月的蜜穴中。  
“啊啊啊啊。”在进入的那一瞬间，也不知道是痛楚还是快乐，月不受控制的呻吟起来，声音夹杂着一丝痛苦，更多的却是愉悦。待茎体完全进入，月停止了自己的呻吟，应该是意识到自己的反应太过令人误解吧，而且自己完全不想要在这个男人身下承欢。他捂住自己的嘴巴，企图掩盖自己的呻吟声。龙崎看到他的动作，也没过多的反应，仅仅是拨了拨他额头前被汗水浸湿的刘海。月的额头布满了薄薄的汗珠，头发稍微被弄乱了一点，眼神没有了以往的锐气，他眼睛微闭，比起平时多了一份不应该有的色情模样，一副引人犯罪的样子。  
龙崎看到这幅美艳的场景，顿了一下，接着开始挺进自己的腰部，一开始像是在逗弄月一样，他的动作异常轻柔，甚至说慢过了头，这样的玩笑对月的身体来说，简直是慢性折磨，月更想要一场激烈的，淋漓精致的性爱。而不是这类想高潮却连快感都几乎碰不到的性爱，月被龙崎折磨的厉害。omega的本能令他的泪腺不断分泌出来，大概是由于不满足而哭泣。  
龙崎见状，纤细的手慢慢移动到月的眼旁，指尖轻轻拨而去了月的泪水。月对这个动作毫无感受，第一次以这类角度面对龙崎的他，表情带着许多不满，心中也十分不快，于是瞪了一眼龙崎。  
“满脸写着我本该不会这样的表情。”L并不在意，只是轻笑一声，“不过我很喜欢哦。”随后又改变了抽插的速度，几乎每次都直插月的深处。  
空虚的身体第一次被满足，月不受控制地发出了一声叹息，这是让他难以言喻的快感。  
紧致的甬道狠狠吸附男人的性器，他此时却依然能保持云淡风轻，打趣一样的说"看来月的身体也相当喜欢我呢。"  
"才不是…哈…啊…"在表达出否认的那一刻，身前的男人  
突然用出比以前要大的多的力气向月的身体发出进攻。  
然后是一波又一波的，比前面更舒爽的快感袭来。  
"你要……做什么……啊…"  
"月不够专心。"随着男人话语的发出，月越发觉得快感越来越密集。  
眼前似乎只有L这个人的存在，空间上的其他物体，都被无视掉了。  
这样下去，会……月在心中暗自思忖，难道就要这样在这男人面前高潮么。  
"不要…啊…"月想躲避这让人恐惧的快感，这快感如同在一个漩涡内一般，没有止境，他讨厌这种不受控制的感觉。  
于是他想挣脱掉L的怀抱。离这男人越远越好。  
"别担心，交给我。"L边说着边握紧了月的腰部，不让他离开。  
抽插的速度越来越快，月的敏感点不断被摩擦，快感也越积累越多，快要溢到一种不能承受的阶段。  
"啊啊啊啊啊…"到达临界点的时候，月只觉得眼前白蒙蒙一片，连那个男人也看不到了，待视线清明以后，L才慢慢浮现在他的眼前。  
"哈…哈…"月享受着高潮带来的余韵，他现在很疲惫，马上就要睡去都有可能，可是，也莫名其妙的安心。  
汗水布满月的皮肤，本来白嫩的皮肤变得些许潮红，月的唇微微开启，喘气的喉结轻轻颤动。  
L看到此景，下身再次的快速硬挺起来，于是他再次以后入的把茎体插入月的身后。  
"龙崎……你干什么…啊……"  
"换个姿势做吧。"男人如同恶魔般的话语响起。  
意识尚且还在朦胧之际，身体像是受到感召一般，花穴泛起了omega特有的体液，像是希望男人再次进攻自己的身体。感受到这种变化的月，心中泛起了一丝悔恨，明明不是这样的，明明不是这样的！为什么非要被这个男人侵占不可呢。身为男性的自尊，还要置于何地。  
正当他难堪之际，黑发男子摸了摸眼前褐色的发丝，“好漂亮的颜色。”  
月不愿意回话，任由他再度动作下去，现在这种情况，身体也根本没有力气反抗他。甚至在自尊心被践踏的时刻，他连回嘴这个想法，都没有了。  
“知道为什么我今晚会想进你的房间吗？”男人继续抽插着月的花穴，如同钝器一般缓慢开发着月的内里。  
“谁……呜……知道这种…事情啊”如果在正常思考模式下他是知道的没错。  
“月居然忘记了自己的生日。”  
月能听到L在耳边低声的浅笑，自己敏感的颈部能感受到他的呼吸，这让月觉得很厌恶。月向来不在意生日这类事情，在妆裕那类人眼中，当然是重要的，应该是个性原因吧，月不是很在意这种没有实际意义的事情。他的思绪突然飘到远处，忌日这种东西，也无所谓吧。只要惦念着对方，天天都会是忌日啊。  
“那么，为了暂时标记你，请和我接个吻吧，月。”  
“什么？！”  
对方似乎不满意自己的反应，重重地往前一顶。  
“嗯，呜……”月知道暂时标记才是最佳规避风险的手段，只是他情绪上不允许才会有这样的不妥协的样子。  
“啊……我知道了。不要再……弄了”  
兴许是发情使得他的头脑有些发热， 又也许今日的L显得太过奇怪（他并不想称为温柔）。借着这个姿势，月竟吻向了L。  
青年侧过身来，柔嫩的嘴唇像果冻一般滑腻、甜蜜。竟然让L有些承受不住，此刻他就像吃糖吃不够的孩子一样，用那热情的吻来回馈青年无所谓的献吻，月有点被吓到了，死命想挣脱掉对方的束缚，然而对方用力的一顶使得青年无招架之力，只能完完全全得沦陷在那个吻里。  
过了好一会儿，L才松开月，就在两人身体交合的时刻，说出了一句蛊惑人心的话。  
“生日快乐，月。”  
L看不到月的表情。


End file.
